


Aesthetically Okay

by secrettemplars (tricycleamoving)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Akashi, Asexual Character, Drunk Texting, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Furihata, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricycleamoving/pseuds/secrettemplars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How did that person even get his number? Why would they send nudes at two in the morning? Father never trained him for this. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>The accidental drunk text akafuri au no one asked for but got anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unfortunate Effects of Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> The "[I got drunk and sent a sexy naked pic to my ex but I sent it to you instead by mistake](http://notallbees.tumblr.com/post/105994550160/au-scenarios-were-bad-at-dating-edition)" AU feat. ace Akashi I ended up writing because why not??
> 
> This is gonna be multi-chaptered longfic with side Mayukuro (though that won't come up for a while? it _will_ happen though s2g), please bear with me.
> 
> Written while exclusively listening to Babymetal. You should totally read this while [listening to Babymetal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIKqgE4BwAY).

Akashi sighed and flipped the page, taking a short break to rub at his eyes. The glare of the desk lamp was a bit too much for him, but it was imperative that he finished reading the journal before his meeting with father tomorrow- it would not do for father to assume that he'd been... remiss in his personal studies just because he was by himself in university. He took a quick glance at the clock on his desk, before looking back at the book in his hands.

2 am.

Twenty pages left.

He would need another thirty minutes at least to read and absorb the knowledge from the last twenty pages. Considering that his first class of the day had been cancelled by the professor, it still left enough time for him to get an adequate amount of sleep before accounting later on in the day. He suppressed a yawn and turned back to the page in front of him, quietly shifting his position so he wouldn't wake his roommate.

"Interesting," he murmured to himself, pausing to highlight a line in the journal, "I should mention this to father during our next meeting."

He skims a few more pages, writing a few quick notes in the margins of the journal.

[ _BZZT_ ]

A... message? Akashi frowned. He was pretty sure no one would attempt to contact him at this time of night.

Unlocking his phone, he clicked on his messages, fully expecting to see spam mail or an update from his contacts in America. What he got, however, was... well. Akashi's eyebrows raised so high, even Murasakibara would've asked him to tone it down. He definitely never could have predicted this happening to him (of all people. He wonders if this is some sort of fateful retribution for middle school), not in a million _years_. The message stayed open, Akashi's eyes never leaving it as he scanned the photo. He pursed his lips, finger hovering over the 'delete' option.

It wasn't from a number he recognised at all, and he certainly didn't recognise the person in the photo (not that there really was a face in it... just a lot of flesh). There wasn't even an explanation for it.

Akashi stared a bit more before sighing and locking his phone. Honestly, he wasn't even horrified or repulsed or anything like that, just confused. There were many different types of people in the world, but he could hardly imagine why anyone would ever want to send nudes to random strangers. How did that person even get his number? Why would they send nudes at two in the morning? Father never trained him for this.

He put down his phone and picked up his journal again. Naked insomniac or not, he still had reading to do.

Another highlighted phrase here, a few more notes in the margins there, and he was a few pages closer to the end of the article. He briefly wondered if he should mention the passage on employee motivation to father (even if it practically went against everything the Akashi creed stood for).

[BZZT]

He picks up his phone and looks at the preview message: it's from the same person as before. Unlocking his phone, he clicks into his messages only to read:

_From: Unknown number_  
 _'IM DRNK, TAKE ME BCK PLSSZd im ISS U'_

Akashi stares, sighs, and puts his phone back down. Looks back at his journal.

The clock ticks loudly.

He looks back at the phone and grabs at it, typing in a quick reply to the mystery sender before putting it back on the table. He picks up the journal again.

_To: Unknown number_  
 _'Who is this?'_

[ _BZZT_ ]

He puts down the journal (again).

_From: Unknown number_  
 _'HOW COULD U FORGT ME SO QUICKLYYYY UR SO MEA NN CHIBAAAAAA im hur tt'_

Ah. A wrong number, perhaps? Well, he did get a new phone a few weeks ago, so he might have actually gotten this 'Chiba' person's old number too. Either way, that was one mystery solved, and he'd hopefully never have to think about this ever again. He glances at the time on his phone before looking back at his ever so inviting bed (while ignoring his snoring roommate), and makes a quick decision.

The phone is put down back on the table, the journal resting next to it. He'd dealt with enough for tonight.

He'd read the rest tomorrow.

\--

Furihata Kouki wakes up feeling like the world took a giant shit on him.

Normally he'd be a bit more poetic about the whole thing, but his choice in vocabulary wasn't his top priority at the moment. His head felt like it was splitting apart, like someone had decided to take a huge swing at him with a hammer and left him to die on a bed of coals. Or a bed of ice. Or really on just an uncomfortable flat surface.

"Kuroko," he manages to croak out, "What-"

"Here, I've got some Advil and water," he hears a faint voice say, feeling something (an appendage? Probably a hand) pat his forehead, "You came back in a rather... bad state."

"I just," Furihata says, burrowing himself deeper into the blanket, "I just... just. Yeah."

"I know this probably isn't the right time to say this," Kuroko said carefully, "But I don't think this is the best way to get over Chiba, Furihata."

Furihata could only groan and shuffle, wanting to bury himself six feet into the blanket. If he were in a better mood he would make a comment about the blanket being a metaphor for something like his internal turmoil or never-ending despair or raging angst, but right now all he wanted was silence and darkness and to just _stop thinking ugh_.

"Also I emailed your professors and told them that you couldn't attend class all day because you were suffering from a bout of intensely explosive diarrhoea, so just rest, alright?" Kuroko said, his faint voice becoming even fainter, "I have a lecture in ten so I'll be back later. Text me when you're lucid."

He hears some muted shuffling of things and the closing of a door before everything lapses into silence. Blissful, blissful silence. Slowly crawling out from his blanket prison, he makes himself swallow the Advil and water before burrowing back into the blankets, shutting himself into the darkness and lapsing back into sorely needed sleep.

God, he hoped he didn't do anything _weird_ last night.

(Something tells him that he probably did, though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever write a fic with Akashi in it without shitting on his dad? Probably not.


	2. One Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Mayuzumi even bother trying to do things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I got a bit too carried away with texting exchanges at the end whoops
> 
> If it's unclear, the texts are differentiated by the 'to' and 'from' section, but hopefully I've made their texting styles different enough that you won't really need those to figure out who's saying what? Feel free to ask me to change formatting or make it clearer if you're still having trouble. (EDIT: Furi's texts will now be aligned to the right!)

Mayuzumi Chihiro wakes up to an alarm clock shrieking in his ear and a half-remembered dream.

He slams his palm down in the general vicinity of the clock, hoping that would be enough to silence it (it works, miraculously), before forcefully rolling himself out of bed. The floor's cold underneath him but at this point he'd honestly rather stay here, lying pathetically on the floor, than go to class. Craning his neck to peer at the other side of the room, he pushes himself off the floor and makes himself get up, all while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

His roommate's not here, as usual.

Good.

Hauling his blankets over his shoulders and wrapping them around him, he shuffles to the bathroom. Mayuzumi hates his daily schedule, but there's nothing much he can really do.

Here's how it usually goes:

One, he gets dressed and freshened up in around ten minutes, and leaves for class after shoving whatever books he needs into his bag.

Two, he goes to his first class of the day (afternoon?) and sits somewhere in the middle row. If it's a class he's passionate about, he'll continuously raise his hand to speak and will continuously be ignored.

Three, he passes by the store to grab a quick bite before rushing to his next lecture. Why he chose to stack three classes in a row, he doesn't know.

Four, he goes to his second class and the same thing happens again. Then his third class. Rinse and repeat.

Five, return back to the room and begrudgingly eat dinner with his roommate (hey, it's free food).

Six, awkwardly avoid engaging conversation with the roommate and catch up on his books/homework/whatever before going to sleep.

It's a giant pain in the ass, but he's not really motivated to do anything about it. He'd just rather let it continue for the rest of the semester, and figure things out next semester. Plus, the roommate thing works out well: he gets to live in a suite (with a bathroom inside: common dorm bathrooms are so gross) and he doesn't have to pay for dinner. It's just a shame that it had to be _him_ , of all people.

Mayuzumi expects it all to go as it usually does, but today turns out to be an exception. One of the rare moments when his roommate feels like tearing step six to pieces.

He's on his bed, propped up against the wall while leafing through one of his class readings. It's been half an hour of reading, but he feels like he's finally getting somewhere with the whole thing, when-

"Mayuzumi," Akashi said, "I have a question for you."

"Oh my god, _what_." Mayuzumi replied, putting down his book.

"Do you like seeing people naked?" Akashi asked.

" _What_." Mayuzumi said, before picking up his book, "Are you seriously asking me this? Because if you are I'm going to leave. For the library."

"One, the library is too far away from the building for you to want to leave," Akashi said, "Two, I'm serious."

" _Christ_ ," Mayuzumi murmured to himself, rubbing his forehead before looking in Akashi's vague direction, "If it'll get you to stop talking to me, then _fine_. Uh, I guess it depends on the person? If I like the person then uh, yeah. Something like that."

"I see." Akashi said.

"Why are you even asking?" Mayuzumi asked, before narrowing his eyes at Akashi, "Did you see someone naked?"

"I simply just don't understand the appeal," Akashi quickly replied, "That's all."

"No, it's something more than that," Mayuzumi said, "You totally saw someone naked, didn't you?"

"Are you willingly engaging in conversation with me, Mayuzumi?" Akashi asked, raising an eyebrow, "I'd gladly converse with you about gratuitous nudity for the next hour or so, if it pleases you."

Mayuzumi fell silent, glaring at Akashi before going back to read his book.

"You're a piece of shit, Akashi." He said.

Akashi says nothing in reply, going back to whatever he was doing before all this (probably reading a book on world domination or something). Mayuzumi makes plans in his head to find a new roommate.

\--

Furihata might have woken up a mess, but he feels slightly less of one when Kuroko comes back. In fact, he doesn't even register the door clicking open, too engrossed in catching up with class work he missed and making sure he completes his homework for tomorrow.

"I'm back," Kuroko said, and from the shuffling he hears he assumes Kuroko's putting his shoes away at the door.

Furihata looks up and Kuroko's face is right across his, the former shadow now sitting opposite him.

"Oh my _god_ ," Furihata exclaimed, flailing as his chair rocks perilously backwards and sighing in relief when he manages to stabilize himself again, "You scared me."

"I can see that," Kuroko said, probably internally laughing at him, "Did you get something to eat?"

"Sorta?" Furihata replied, shrugging his shoulders, "I ate some instant noodles an hour or so ago. Eating isn't exactly my top priority right now."

"I see," Kuroko said, eyeing the textbooks piled on the table. He starts to pull out his own laptop and notebooks, placing them on his side of the table, but makes no move to touch them.

They lapse back into silence Furihata staring at his laptop in annoyance as he quickly types something into his calculator. _God_ , he hated accounting.

"I know someone who can help with that if you're having trouble," Kuroko said, looking at Furihata's poorly kept calculator, "Though I'm not sure you might _want_ a tutor."

"It's... It's okay," Furihata said in reply, sighing to himself, "I think I can handle it on my own. I just... need to give it more time."

"You know," Kuroko said, looking pointedly at him, "You can always ask for help. You don't have to do everything by yourself."

"... Why do I feel like you're not talking about accounting anymore?" Furihata asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Look, I know you and Chiba were pretty serious but this whole 'drinking till you black out' thing really isn't healthy," Kuroko said, pursing his lips.

"I'm _fine,_ " Furihata said, crossing his arms, "I just... it was just one time. I got carried away, I know, but I won't do it again."

"It's not a matter of whether you'll do it again, Furi," Kuroko rebutted, "It's that you're still not over him. It's been _half a year_ , don't you think you should be moving on?"

"I can't help what I feel, Kuroko," Furihata replied, biting on his lip, "I- I know what I'm doing, okay?"

"And I can't help how _I_ feel when I get a call from some stranger living downstairs at 3 am in the morning, telling me to escort you upstairs because you're too out of it to even _walk up the stairs properly_!" Kuroko exclaimed, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Look, can we just..." Furihata started saying, looking pointedly away from Kuroko and his damned guilt-inducing eyes, "I think I'm going to get some air."

He stands up abruptly, shutting his laptop lid and striding over to pluck his phone out of his charger. Kuroko says nothing, but Furihata can feel his eyes following his every move. He swallows back any words he wants to blurt out, and walks straight out the door, closing it behind him before heading out of the building.

The guilt starts creeping in once he's out the dorm building door, the cool breeze making goosebumps appear on his skin. He knows he's running away, that if he really _did_  know what he was doing he'd be in his room right now, telling Kuroko about every miserable thought running through his head, about how it still hurts to think about- about _him_. He knows that.

But he can't.

He let out a deep sigh before looking back down at his phone. Furihata knew he probably had many messages and emails waiting for him- he hadn't checked his phone at all since he woke up, opting to focus on his studies instead.

Scrolling through his email was somewhat therapeutic- if only so he could take his mind off things for a few minutes. An update from a professor here, an email from student government there: nothing that truly concerned him. Scrolling through his messages was equally therapeutic: no new messages, just a few he sent last night-

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh no this was _bad_.

He knew he _must_ have done some questionable things last night, but he never anticipated this! Covering his face with his hands in mortification, he took a moment to reflect on his shitty life choices and proceeded to let out a ridiculously horrific groan. He put his hands down and made himself take in deep breaths, the cool air a contrast to the heat in his cheeks.

God, the person he mistakenly texted must _hate_ him.

Should he send an apology text? For all he knew, that person could have deleted his message and forgotten about it, and an apology text might just be an unwelcome reminder. But part of him felt that the issue would forever haunt his conscience if he just... never did anything about it. He took in another deep breath, before looking back down at his phone. To text or not to text?

With shaking fingers, he wills himself to text out a brief "I'm sorry!" before backspacing and deleting the entire message. He couldn't bring himself to do it: it was just too embarrassing!

Nevertheless, he still felt like the other person deserved _some_  sort of apology or explanation. He shouldn't let his own embarrassment get in the way of that.

The phone shook in his hand, but Furihata managed to panic-type out something vaguely coherent and clicked 'send' before he could back out again. He only hoped that whoever got his text would be understanding.

_To: Unknown number_  
 _'Im so sorry that you had to see that!! I was drunk and didnt know what I was doing sorry to have been so inappropriate!'_

He stares at the screen for what feels to be ten minutes (but was really only a few seconds), heart pounding in his ears. What if that person read the text and got offended? What if they're actually asleep and his text woke them up? What if they were in the middle of something incredibly important and his text interrupted them?

Only when his phone buzzes, does Furihata let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

_From: Unknown number_  
 _'It's fine.'_

Well, it's not like he was hoping for more...

_From: Unknown number_  
 _'Though you might want to find better ways of coping with a breakup.'_

Oh my god, not this person _too_. His fingers ended up typing something and clicked send before his brain could really catch up to his body. He could only hope that this stranger didn't take any offense...

_To: Unknown number_  
 _'it was a one time thing and I won't do it again, sorry! I know what Im doing though...'_

_From: Unknown number_  
 _'You don't sound so sure about that.'_

_To: Unknown number_  
 _'why does everyone keep saying that?? I know what Im doing I can take care of myself'_

_From: Unknown number_  
 _'I don't know who you are but I would have to disagree. Your coherency last night was... well, there was none.'_

_To: Unknown number_  
 _'woah there friend who do u think u r, giving me all this sass. u dont even know who I am'_

_From: Unknown number_  
 _'You're right, I don't know who you are. I don't know if I classify as a 'friend' either. Either way, you should probably channel your heartbreak into something more productive. Like sports.'_

_To: Unknown number_  
 _'first of all Im totally doing fine. second of all I already play sports so ur really no help'_

_To: Unknown number_  
 _'not that I want ur help'_

_To: Unknown number_  
 _'and third of all yea u arent but would u like to be?'_

_From: Unknown number_  
 _'Like to be what?'_

Furihata typed in his reply, before pausing, his finger hovering above the 'send' button. Would this be too daring a question to ask someone - especially someone he didn't even know? How would this stranger receive it? Would they freak out? Would they cease all contact immediately? He took in another deep breath, before squeezing his eyes shut and pressing down on the button.

_To: Unknown number_  
 _'my friend'_

He waits. The seconds tick by and turn into minutes, and by the time the message reaches the five-minute mark he's all but given up hope. Then again, what did he think would happen? That a random stranger he _accidentally sent a drunken nude to_  would want to be his friend? He lets out a sigh, before quickly typing out one last text and pocketing his phone after he sends it. This wasn't something he wanted to think about any longer.

_To: Unknown number_  
 _'haha sorry if that was a weird question anyway its late so Im going to sleep now. goodnight!'_

Honestly, he's feeling a bit too chilly for comfort, but he doesn't want to go back inside anytime soon. Instead he just sits down on the steps, letting his head rest in his hands, breathing in and out and doing absolutely nothing else. It was the most tranquil he's ever been the past few days.

He doesn't even really register the pop-punky ringtone (that he claims to hate but really knows all the lyrics to) resonating from his pocket until a few seconds later, resulting in him desperately trying to fish his phone out of his void of a pocket. Two new messages.

_From: Unknown number_  
 _'I wouldn't mind that. Being your friend, I mean.'_

_From: Unknown number_  
 _'Goodnight.'_

Furihata stares at the screen, eyes wide in disbelief. The phone in his hand shakes, but the smile on his face is genuine.

Well, at least one good thing happened to him today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on Mayuzumi, Akashi's not _that_ bad of a roommate. I mean you get an actual bathroom in your room and free food do you know what I would do for that. 
> 
> Meanwhile I swear Kuroko and Furi are usually on better terms than this, it's just that this whole Chiba thing is sorta tearing them apart? They both have two very different opinions on what Furi should do and neither are willing to budge (for now) so :/
> 
> Also idk how much of my original ideas or headcanons is going to make it into this fic (mostly because they don't really... fit anywhere relevant to the plot. yet), so I might just do a thing where at the end of every chapter I'll throw in a fun fact or a hc for other characters? Or spend some time talking about certain things that didn't make it into the chapter.
> 
> FUNFACT: I'm actually contemplating making the genderqueer Furihata hc of mine very explicit in this fic? I mean when I write akafuri I do it under the context of agender asexual Akashi and genderfluid/genderqueer Furi, but it's never really been explicitly said. But for some reason I think I might just go ahead and make genderqueer Furi a very explicit thing that everyone acknowledges and is okay with in this fic.


End file.
